


cafe dates

by moonshima (gomenruii)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Volleyball, idk what to put anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomenruii/pseuds/moonshima
Summary: a small study date with Tsukishima Kei in a cafe.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	cafe dates

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I was having a really bad day (almost a month), and i'm trying so many things to comfort myself. Including writing this, and thankfully it worked, it comforted me a little. I hope this could comfort you if you're having a bad day or even just to make your day even better. I hope you enjoy this extra short fic!

It was the last class of the day. You grabbed your stuff and head out to find Tsukki in his class. Once you got in, all of his classmates were already packing their things, ready to leave this hell hole you call a _school_. Except your boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei. He was still in his seat. His white headsets were on his head and his head was resting on top of his palms. His was looking at the window and he looks like he's thinking God knows what.

You waited everyone to leave first. Once the last person left, you approached him. You slowly place yourself on his lap, swinging your leg to his sides, your body is facing towards him. When he realized you were on top of him, his hands placed themselves on your exposed thighs, he pulled your skirt a little higher so most of your thighs were exposed. But thankfully the last person closed the door so no one could see you both.

You took of his headsets and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey" you softly said to his ears, "you know class ended like 10 minutes ago?"

"I knew, I was just waiting for you come here and do this" he smirked. He's gotten quite the routine now. Honestly, you were the clingy type, the type that couldn't be left long without skin attachment. So whenever it's break time or after school, you always find away to cling to him. Alone of course, you didn't like the idea of PDA. And he wasn't bothered at all, he actually enjoys it. Your presence never annoys him, you may be clingy but you always knew boundaries. You maybe so close to him but you still knew his personal space. He liked that about you.

You rolled your eyes in response.

He chuckles softly before giving you a light kiss. His lips were always moisturized and it taste like strawberry chapstick, _your strawberry_ chapsticks. You gave it to him when you noticed he's been licking your lips because he licked the taste of it. A freak as always.

"Are you free today?" he hummed against you.

You pulled away and thought about it. Nothing special or any plans appeared in your mind. so you shook your head no.

"Why?" you also ask.

"Study with me, I have an exam tomorrow and I know I'll nail it but studying it a little wont hurt" He smirks as brags about his natural intelligence, "I also wanna hang out with you" he adds.

"Don't you have volley practice today?"

"We're taking a break this week and we'll start to practice again next week, I wanna spend this time I have with you" His fingertips softly caresses your cheeks, shoving a few hair strands behind your ears.

You couldn't help to feel flustered. Tsukishima has always been busy, either with school or volley. But you never complained, you knew how much he dedicated his time and energy towards volley, so you only supported him. You guys could only meet up at school, sometimes you would hang out in the weekends when he's not tired, or you sneaking into his house in the middle of the night to cuddle with him (Akiteru always helped you by opening the front door slowly), and that felt enough for you, you were happy and satisfied with only that. But that doesn't stop him from feeling guilty.

"Okay, your house?" You asked, you thought to yourself that he'll probably take you to his house, but he only takes you when his parents aren't around. So you were wondering if they're around or not. Not that he doesn't want his parents to know you, but he doesn't felt like it was a neccesary thing to do. Plus you were the one who said you weren't ready yet.

"No, I was thinking of the cafe near school, it's a nice quiet area I could study at plus I was craving for their strawberry shortcake. I'll buy you your favourite cake, how about that?" He offers.

You jumped a bit in his lap, the idea of you hanging out with him and him buying you your favourite cake makes you feel giddy like a child. 

You nodded your head many times, feeling extra excited.

Tsukki held your hand as you both walked to the cafe. It was really close to the school so it only took 5 minutes to walk there. You skipped besides him, your hand held tightly around Tsukki's jacket that was on your shoulders that he gave to you after walking from school.

When you both arrived, Tsukki told you to find a seat for both of you. You knew Tsukki had a thing for windows, so you found a comfortable place where Tsukki can study while looking outside the streets.

You got yourself comfortable on the couch the cafe had, leaving a space near the glass for Tsukki to sit. He came back with two plates on his hands, his precious strawberry shortcake and your favourite cake. He scooted over to the window side you reserved for him.

He took a fork and slowly cut a piece of his cake before placing it inside his mouth. His face lit up when the flavor kicked in. He took small bites because he loves savouring his foods. And you absolutely love watching him eat his favourite cake, not just eating cake, like when he talks about specific species of dinosaurs or when he talks about his previous matches, he had the same face, the happy Tsukki you always loved. The side of him where he only feels comfortable showing to you.

Tsukki finished his last piece of shortcake before licking the leftover frosting on the fork, lowkey sending shivers down your spine.

He pulled out his books from his bag, you knew that he's going to start studying now. He pulled out a headphone first, you never seen those headphones, he always uses his white headsets. He shared the other side with you before plugging it to his phone.

You looked to the headphones and raised a brow, confused on what to do with it.

"I figured you also wanted to listen to music with me, so I bought a headphone where we could share the sides" he smiles.

Your eyes were started to water, your heart was warm. You never thought about it, but it was super sweet of him to bought it only to share it with you. You took the earpiece from his hand and pressed it to the hole of your ears. 

His playlist was lo-fi, you grin to yourself as you what you guessed was right, _he is the type to listen to lo-fi._ But you might make him listen to your songs, but that's for another day.

You wanted him to focus on his studying so you tried your best by not distracting him. You also pulled out your notebook, but you didn't plan to study, you just decided to scribble and doodle all over the note you took today. Most of them was on things on your mind, but you also drew Tsukki.

He couldn't help to notice what his girlfriend was doodling.

"is that me wearing my dinosaurus onesie?" He pointed to your notebook.

"yes it is, isn't extremely cute?"

He chuckles softly and kissed the top of your hair before focusing to his notebook again.

You were tired, you're supposed to take a nap like you always do after school. You leaned back to the couch and wrap Tsuki's jacket around your body. He noticed you were sleepy, so he pulled you softly into his arms. You adjust yourself on his chest before drifting to sleep. His warm figure around you was enough to make you slept for almost 2 hours.

After he was done with his studying, he shook you slowly.

"Hey wake up, we gotta catch the bus. Let's go home".

You both took the bus and he took you back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first ever fic I ever posted here! I enjoy writing here and I hope I could improve. Thank you for reading!


End file.
